when two Fantasies Collide
by herothegirl
Summary: this is a story about Marluxia and Vexen the fist story of it i made was a disaster so i'm posting this one. this is my fist post. oh yeah and it also is a story with a soul eater setting sooo can you all plz rate and comment nicely.


WHEN TWO FANTICE COLIDE

Marluxia's mayhem

The day was young and Marluxia awoke from his sleep. He let out a loud yon and set out for the kitchen. Vexen was cooking his breakfast larexen was drinking coffee ,Axel was reading the paper and Zexion was reading his book and had his shadow was covered by lexaseus begging Vexen for seconds. All was in harmony but not for long a knocking at the door was the being of a new mixed up day. "I'll get it", said Marluxia leaving to get it. When he opened the door he stood looking at Makah, and Dr. Stine. He was in his bath robe holding his mug full of coffee and a news paper under his arm. "what do you fools want", Marluxia gowned "it's early and I haven't finished my coffee yet." Makah pointed her scythe at him. He gave her a tired look and a grouchy one. "what", he groaned again. She was not happy and yelled at Marluxia. " you basterd you hurt crona" Makah yelled. " How did I do that" question Marluxia. Makah became more mad. Dr. Stine calmed her down. Marluxia stared to get confused and angry. Dr. stine told him what happened and this made Marluxia cross with Medusa. "I'll finish my morning tasks and be down to death city a sap", he said to both Makah and Stine. The two left and he went to take care of his work. After he finished breakfast Marluxia took a shower but it was not a pleasant one. "fool stop wasting water and get your butt to death city" said some one in the bathroom. He poked his head out of the shower curtains but instead of finding Vexen who he wished to find he found someone else. An odd white and blue critter with a top hat and dance cane. But Marluxia being his Gay self asked for it's gender. It answered male. Marluxia grinned. It did not like what he said. "Fool I Excalibur will not be raped by the likes of you" yelled Excalibur. " fool. now get your butt in gear and get to death city Crona is in trouble." After Excalibur said Crona was in trouble he hopped out of the shower and put on a towel. With out thinking he ported to death city with just a towel and his body sopping wet. He was in the middle of death city with a towel on and no way to get back home. He turned to find Dr. Stine standing behind him.

Ch.2 an embarrassing fight of a life time

He looked at Marluxia in his towel and nothing else. Dr. Stine gave a sigh. Did Makah scare you sooo that you came half way though your shower. Marluxia's face turned the color of his hair. "oops I guess that Excalibur guy really got me going for Crona", Marluxia sighed. Crona came flying off the front steps and hugged Marluxia after Crona let go Marluxia's towel fell and he was bare butt naked but he didn't know it. When Crona opened his eyes he saw his brother naked and Dr. Stine looking at his brother's butt "um Marluxia you might want to look down", said Crona "why would I want to do that? Yes I know I only have a towel on but I was rushed out", Said Marluxia. Crona pointed at Marluxia's mid section he looked down. His face turned pink again. He bent down to pick up his towel but it was gone. He covered him self with his hands. Dr. stine giggled. They walked to Dr. stein's house but on the way Makah found them. Marluxia uncovered his hands and put Crona in front. "hi Makah as you can see I'm naked and Crona and is my leaf. He", Marluxia smiled. " I should not have sent Excalibur to get you", Makah apologized. "It's ok I needed the jump start", Marluxia grinned. " ha-ha I Black Star have stole the great Marluxia's towel and now he is naked", exclaimed Black Star. "Black Star give it back" said a girl next to him. He did as told. Marluxia took the towel. He was not happy. "No one look", Marluxia scowled. He put his towel back on and felt a bite of covens but still was wet. "I challenge the great Marluxia to a fight", smirked Black star. " not well I'm in a towel almost naked", Marluxia said. Lord death came and handed Marluxia his coat and other things for getting dressed. Soon Marluxia was dressed and ready to fight. But Black Star was ignerent to what he was fighting. Soon it was time and Black Star mouthed off and got Marluxia mad. "you little brat I do have a weapon watch." rose petels swered around his hand and a scythe appeared from the petels. Black Star stated to get scaered but didn't shake. "Sobaky lets go", yelled Black Star. They used a special attack but to Black Star's misfortune Marluxia found that the decoy Black Star was Sobaky and hit Black Star off his feet and smashed him into a wall. "BLACK STAR", Sobaky yelled. "I - I'm fine just a bump", Black star struggling the words out. Lord death steped in " the fight is over black star. Oh Marlxia I forgot to tell you… Medusa is looking for you and Crona. I would see what she wants", lord death said. So he went to find Medusa.

Ch.3 a weapon hunt

They came to where she was waiting. She looked in to Marluxia's eyes. "You do not know this but you are a weapon myster", Medusa smiled. " a who what now", he questioned. "A weapon… Medusa was interrupted by Marluxia. " I could hear what you said but what is it", he looked at Medusa. Once she explained what it was he knew just the person. "VEXEN", said Marluxia smiling at his own scythe. He was able to get back home and was trying to find Vexen. But he was no where to be found. Marluxia came across Axel. " have you've seen Vexen? AXEL", said Marluxia. He looked at Marluxia "I remember the last time I saw that Quack he was him going in to the bathroom. Oh and if I were you I wouldn't want to take my chances of going in there", replied Axel. He walked away. Marluxia went to get Vexen at the bathroom but the door was closed. He gave a listen. He could hear the sound of Vexen taking a pee. He was grossed out after. He put his ear to the door again but this time he was caught by Larexen. "oh good god Marluxia give the guy some privacy. I mean yeah were nobodies but we have the right to privacy", yelled Larexen. DiZ popped out and said " actually nobodies don't have the right to privacy or… he was interrupted by Dr. Stine. "every body has a right to privacy even nobodies." Dr. Stine turned the screw in his head. Both Marluxia and Larexen noses stated to bleed and fell back with blood streaming out of their mouths. DiZ's face was white and his exception was blank. Vexen came out of the bathroom and noticed the crowed. He felt a bit embarrassed. He felt some thing squish under his boot. Blood was every where. and to top it off DiZ was there and he looked dumfounded. Next to him was a tall man with glasses, a screw coming though his head, and stitches all over his body. He was smoking this made Vexen a bit ticked off. "NO SMOKING IN THE CASTLE", scowled Vexen. Dr. stine apologized and took it out of his mouth. "you must be Vexen", Dr. Stine surmised. Your soul wave lathes are similar to Marluxia's you would make a great weapon for him. Also you're soul is strong and cooled." Vexen was not amused at what Dr. stine said in fact he was the only person there who could read Stine like a book. " you amuse me in a scientific way", Vexen offered to show Dr. Stine his lab. He didn't pass up Vexen's offer. they walked away. The rest regained the cochins and went to tended their work. Crona found his way in to the castle and found Marluxia but another boy found him to SORA. Crona hugged Marluxia and looked at him. But Sora was there for Marluxia too. and not for a good reason. when he found Marluxia Crona was talking to him but not happy. Sora could hear the sound of crying and it was coming from Crona. He listened to their convention. "… Sniffle… Medusa said mean thing to me and-and… Sniffle… crona went into a sniffling fit. " I'll get Medusa back and when it comes time…" Sora listened more close. " I'll KILL HER for you and Makah!" Sora want to find out if Marluxia was going to do good so he went to Merlin.

CH. 4 a change of view

Sora was talking with Merlin. " It's been in the nobody weekly for quiet some time now. Marluxia went to death city and is a goody-goody there. He is friendly with lord death or death it's self. Makah Albran and soul eater are good yes and Medusa is bad. Marluxia plotting to kill Medusa is something to encage. But don't try getting in the way you might start problems by crossing paths with Crona." Sora was confused "who is Crona." Merlin spoke again "Marluxia's brother. Or the one with short pink hair." Sora was shown pics of all of them. "I'm going to death city Riku might be there." Sora said running off. "remember stay out of Marluxia's way", yelled Merlin.

Ch.5 a new teacher for the D.W.M.A

Dr. stine and the rest went to the D.W.M.A… "What in the world are we doing here", asked Marluxia. " what is here", Vexen said. " the D.W.M.A.", reminded dr. stine. Lord death came from behind them. " hiya you must be Marluxia's weapon I'm lord death or you can call me death." He spooked Vexen. Lord death explained what was going to take place. And the two were up for it. The next day they took dr. stine's class to try and teach a class. " ok class we are going to find your true weapons in side you own power. Now think to your own emotions what type of power do you see." Vexen tough. After the class was over the two of them were hanging from their underware off the white board. "Sooo you weren't successful", Dr. stine looked at them. Marluxia and Vexen were taken down by Sid and were introduced to him. They went off to enjoy the rest of the day.

Ch.6 Medusa's plot

Vexen went home but Maluxia stayed. He found a nice shade and started to take a long nap. He was woken by Crona. He was no that happy but others were looking for him any way. Ragnrock envied Marluxia and went with a dark plan to rid of both brothers. The two of them went to get lunch. Makah invited them to her and souls dorm for lunch. They didn't pass up the offer. " thank you Maka", said Maluxia walking in. she nodded. They sat down to eat. After they ate a smash was made down the hallway and a fimiler sound called for Marluxia. He pop his head out of the door and Riku was mad crazy with rage. Crona asked him who that might be. Maluxia looked down. "I haven't been complet truthfull with you. You see in my world I'm like Medusa. I'm the evil one. There are the people called Keyblade barers and it was our jobs to use these keyblade users to get what we nobodys want. A heart", he said upset. Riku could hear his voice. He yelled for Maluxia. Makah could see he was sorry. She said something to him "it's ok all you want is a heart you're nothing like Medusa. You don't kill them you just use them then let them live. You're still one of us", said Makah. She went out to greet Riku. He was not happy and almost hurt Makah she could see why Marluxia was a cowerd when it came to this boy. Soul came out the two went to take on Riku but be for they could attack Marluxia came running and almost took out Riku. " did you know I now have Black blood", he grined. Riku went to attack Marluxia he cut him and saw black blood. " blood blade", Marluxia comanded his blood. He almost cut Riku. "come Near Crona again and I'll kill you", Marluxia warned. He got up and left Riuk and Riku left but not out of fear but to resrch black blood. Crona came out of the room to see what was going on. Marluxia thanked crona for lending him some black blood. Dr. Stine came. " medusa is looking for you Marluxia and it sounds like she want you right away." So Marluxia went alone. " I hear you want me lady Medusa", Marluixa looked down. "yes come here I need you to rid me of my Compotation. Do you know who I'm talking about", Medusa asked. "Maleficent? You want me to kill her I thought you wanted to kill me and Crona", said Marluxia. "you're an easy book to read I know Ragnrock is in your plot to kill me and Crona." she sent Marluxia to kill Maleficent she was a witch so she was going to be useful. The day was done and Marluxia headed back to the castle. And went to bed after dinner. Then next day he awoke with Makah standing over him with Crona next to her. "why is Vexen in your bed", asked Makah. Marluxia did not respond to nice "get out now!" "sorry didn't mean to make you mad", Makah said, so they when out. Marluxia got up. He woke Vexen. " you owe me 20,000 munny and 33 keashin souls… no wait 53 keashin souls", Vexen said. " you said 19,000 munny what was the other 1,000 for", asked Marluxia. " putting the sperm in my mouth you ass-hole", yelled Vexen. When Vexen came out the two saw white stuff on his stomach. Both of them knew what it was. Marluxia was in his room getting dressed. They heard a bit of thunder. But to Marluxia luck it was not Larexen. It was the weather. When they got to death city it was rainning out. Crona and Makah ran in side but Marluxia and Vexen stayed out side. "Vexen weapon form it's time to round up heartless. After this we find Maleficent and take her soul", Marluxia said. " I thought you would never say", Vexen smiled. He became a sythe and they went to find heartless.

Ch. 7 Vexen a death sythe?

They killed off the rest of the heartless and took the keashin souls from the darkness. "98 keashin souls one more to devourer.", Vexen said holding the 99th soul. He tipped his head back then almost put the soul in his mouth. "Stop right there Vexen", said Riku. Vexen tossed the soul up and down looking at it then looked at Riku. Then he held the soul by it's tail tipped his head back again then ploped the soul in to his mouth. His cheek was larger because of the soul but he did not swallow it. His right eye was closed when he showed his teeth in his smile the tail of the soul was being bit off by his teeth. "get that thing out of your mouth and fight but don't swallow it", Riku yelled. Vexen did as told. He took it out but drooled was all over it. " you want the soul? It has my saliva all over it", asked Vexen holding the driping soul. Riku gave a sicken look. "may I have it now", asked Vexen. Riku nodded. Vexen tipped his head back then put the soul in his mouth. He chewed it up then swallowed the soul. He let out a breath. "ok… VEXEN WEAPON FORM NOW", Marluxia yelled. Vexen did as told. Riku ran from them. Vexen was amused. So they went to Maleficent. Sora was already there taking her on. Vexen became a weapon to make more room. Marluxia jumped out of hideing and helped sora with the fight. After they killed Maleficent Vexen torso up came from the scythe's blade then pulled a whitch's soul from the darkness. Sora became stuned. " I wounder how this soul will taset to you Vexen", Marluxia asked him. "All souls taste the same it's the way they go down the throat", Vexen said licking his lips. "it was an ugly whitch", Marluxia remarked. "it does not matter the body or mind it's the soul that matters DEATH SCYTHE HERE I COME!", Vexen said. Sora regained control. "What are you doing to that soul", sora asked. Vexen stoped him self "eat it." he tipped his head back then let the soul go. Then ate the soul then he became a death scythe. Power went though his body like an electric pulls. The blue scythe became a black scythe with a nobody symbol on both sides it covered the most of the blade. " I gess it's a nobody death scythe", Maluxia said. Sora was not to smart and challenged Marluxia to a fight. But before he could swing the keyblade Makah stoped sora in his tracks. " don't you dare hurt Marluxia. He is the only one in Crona's family that Crona looks up to. Sora looked in Makah's eyes. " you don't know but a nobody can not be a very good person to be a role model.

Ch.8 Sora meets medusa?

Makah became mad at Sora. "SHUT-UP YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'ER TALKING ABOUT" yelled Makah. Vexen intervened "Makah let's go back to death city and talk to Stine about this. I'm sure we can patch things up later with sora." she noded and was ported back to death city but before the dark protel went sora was abel to get though with them. Crona came runnig and hugged both Makah and Marluxia. Then spoted sora. "who is that", asked crona pointing behind them. Vexen became his normol self. " well - well - well sora you maged to fallow us. But no matter you have no knowledge of this place. Or the people in it", Vexen said to sora. Marluxia added "and that is no lie." Crona and the rest of them went to the D.W.M.A. where it was safer. Sora took his own path looking for Riku. He found Medusa on the way. Medusa found that sora also hated Makah. She was so happy when she saw sora. "are you the one sora the keyblade's chosen one", asked Medusa. " yes. are you Medusa the witch", Sora said. she nodded. "Let's rid of the org.13 and death city together. You will never regret this Sora", said Medusa. Sora had forgot what Merlin said about Medusa and did what she wanted. Medusa was going to turn sora into a keashin. Regardless of his hearts she knew it was the madness that needed to comsoum him. Not the darkness. Ashera was not evil he was madness. (just what I need time and my plan will not fail.) medusa said to her self. Crona asked Marluxia to play basketball with him Makah and the others. "so will you please bother if you don't know how to play it I teach you" said Crona. Marluxia shook his head. " I'm not going to play but I might be your ref. and I know how to play", said Marluxia starting to smile. " then can you be the ref? please", asked Crona. Marluxia nodded. "fine. I gess that might not hurt", he smiled so they went out to meet with the others. He sat on the beanch whaching and keeping score in his head. ( the score is lets see 2 to 6. Wow you go kid.) the game was fine the skys were blue and it looked like nothing could go wrong. But another soul caught Makah off gard and it was 3 to 6. Marluxia also felt another person around and it was not any one they knew only him. " RIKU COME OUT FROM THE SHADOWS"yelled Marluxia. He did. Crona ran to Marluxia's side for protection. He held Crona close. " what is it you want! But if it is any of these kids then think again! You'll never have them" Marluxia growled. " I came for Sora where is he. and I want my answer or scardy cat gets it" said Riku Marluxia put Crona in back of him to protect him. " he went looking for you. My gess is he might of ran in to Medusa. Go get your, friend before he is cruped in madness", Marluxia said holding Crona closer and watching the others to make sure Riku does not pick them off. "thanks but don't think for a sec. you're of my death list", said Riku leaving. After he left Marluxia let go Crona. After that they played as if nothing happened. The game was over it was 12 to 17. " Makah's team wins Black stars team loses" yelled Marluxia smiling. He went to leave but he was stoped by Makah. " aren't you going to take those two boys with you", asked Makah. "They will find there own way out. If Riku can find his way in with out me he can find a way out", Maluxia said to her. "oh and Keep Crona safe while I'm gone. Please he is my only family." Makah nodded. Maluxia smiled. He went back to the castle. Had dinner but before he could go to sleep Axel wanted him. "what when on in death city? Any thing fun? You were gone for the day", said Axel. " just made Vexen a death scythe and refed a bit of basketball. Nothing to bad", Marluxia said shutting the door in Axel's face. He went to sleep but the one dream that made him fear sora is him becoming another Ashera.

The End


End file.
